goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Worstest to the Worst Character List!!! V3
Music: Five Armies (Kevin MacLeod) Fonts Lilita One (Not Cool-Useless) Tokyo Robot (Anti-Awesome-Satanic Abomination) Creepster (Disaster-Worstest Ever) List Not Cool: Helga and Sister Jigglypuff Lame: Flipqy, Durant, Belson and Chester V Weak: Ice King, Sinn Asuka and Penny's Daughter from Bolt Bad: Magikarpet, Nutty, and Can Your Pet Worse: Fake VHS Openings, Honest John and Gideon Poor: Ezekiel, Evil Haruhi Suzumiya, Evil Sailor Moon, Evil Oishi Kawaii and Gree Guy Suckish: Metal Sonic, Mecha Tails and Mecha Knuckles Awful: Reg, Terence, Winona, Finbar and Sploshy Terrible: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Mangle, Bath Tubbies, Stripes and Starla Horrible: Evil Ryan, Evil Larry, Tulli, Chester V, Mr. Winkle and Principal Steinbeck Crappy: Mother Gothel, King Candy, MePhone5 and Eustache Miserable: Red Guy from I.M. Weasel and Cow and Chicken, Melder, Grandma from Jimmy Neutron, Zach Vamerteck and Donitia Donata Useless: Dr. Neo Cortex, Excalibur, GLaDoS, Tiny Tiger, The Claw from Samurai Jack and Anpanman Anti-Awesome: Herbert P Bear, Hopper, Emperor Zurg, Mrs. Grunion and Robeshpire Anti-Perfection: Kamikanzi, Baby Hood, Glass Joe, Super Macho Man and Von Kaiser Anti-Flawless: Dr. Rabbit, The Moopets, Penn Zero, Don Lino, Scar and Viacom V of Doom Abysmal: Peng and Penga, Prince Hans, Piston Revenge and Sideshow Bob Atrocious: Oogie Boogie, Jaxk Skeleton, Shao Khan, Macusoper Busters and Newton Appaling: Emperor Palpatine, Metal Sonic, Maggie Pesky, Harry the Bunny, SMG3, Bad Cop and Griff Imperfection: VCI from 1984, VCI from 1986, VCI, Screen Gems, Bard the Dragon, Darington and Evil Joy Trash: Charles Muntz, Hal Stewart, Guy Gagne, Vincent the Bear, Gallaxhar, Amos Slade, King Tut, Vincent the Bear, Tai Lung, Zee, Snaptrap, Daken and The Shredder Garbage: King Pig, Nigel, Magneto, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Mojo Jojo, The Rowdypuff Boys, Breach, Brute and Evil Blossom Abomination: Duckman, Zeg, Dave from The Penguins of the Madagascar, Evil Brum, Evil Thomas the Tank Engine, Devious Diesel, Diesel 10, Spencer the Grey Engine, The Tibbles and Ernie the Giant Chicken Hell Abomination: The Curious Buddies, Johnny J. Worthington, Randall Boggs, Henry J. Waternoose, Miss Spider, Coop from Megas XLR, Professor Callagham and Jett from Super Wings Massive Abomination: Man Ray, Wormy, Cyclops, Plankton, Burger Beard, Squidward, Frankendoodle, Alaskan Bull Worm, Abrassive SpongeBob, Tattle Strangler and Dennis from SpongeBob Gargauntion Abomination: King Sombra, The Dazzlings, Master Muu, Majin Muu, Cell Jr., Dark Boomboxer, Squirt, Bounce, Kristoff Gavin, Luke Atmey, Evil Strawberry Shortcake and Chef Barney Satanic Abomination: Bowser, DJ Octovia, Dr. Willy, Dimentio, Dr. Eggman, Team Rocket, King DeDeDe, Ganondorf, Megatron, Deathwing, Herobine and Clock from DHMIS Disaster: Copy Robot DEAD MEAT!!!: Verminator, Drago Bludvist, Chantel DuBois, Sid Philips, Al McT, HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!: Plushtrap, Springtrap, Victor the Crocodile, and Auto MEGA DEAD MEAT!!!: Courtney from Total Drama ULTRA DEAD MEAT!!!: Kaos, Zeg, Evil Timmy Turner, Little Kate Ashby, The Dragonflies from The Mighty B, Vendetta, Evil Wizard, Evil Cody, Evil Marshall, Evil Skye, Evil Chase and Zee from Antz Satanic: Sonic.exe, Marvin Martian and Taz Halfway to the Worst, You Jerks: Chuck E Cheese from 2007 and Little Ceasers This Character is the Worstest of the Worstest of the Worstest and most babyish Character I have ever seen and I do not want to see this again!!!: Evil Olie Category:Least Favorite Character Lists